A Special Letter for a Special Someone
by Adventurer411
Summary: For Valentine's Day, Jeremy is working on a special letter just for Aelita, expressing his feelings for her. Love is in blossom! Short little JxA fluff.


A Special Letter for a Special Someone

Jeremy sat hunched over his work, concentrating intently. No, he wasn't doing work that involved Xana or Lyoko, as the supercomputer was shut down three months ago. He wasn't doing schoolwork either, there had been very little, and the work he did have was finished in a matter of minutes.

What he was working on was a special note for Aelita. Not technically a poem, though you could call it that. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day, and he wanted to tell her how he felt.

Sometime that day he'd come to the conclusion that he wouldn't be able to say aloud his feelings for her, but might be able to write them. But, he had just found out that writing wasn't much easier than admitting his feelings out loud. His cheeks burned like crazy and he was glad he was alone in his own room.

"No, that's not it," he said to himself as he crumpled the seventeenth paper and threw it in his overflowing wastebasket. It was hard to describe his feelings for Aelita; it just felt like one huge emotion swirling around in his head.

He didn't know how to describe it. When she was with him, the whole world felt perfect.

That's it!

He suddenly got struck by an idea, and started hastily scribbling on the paper. All the while, his cheeks were red as cherries. After he finished, he read it thoroughly and edited until he was satisfied. Then, he pulled out another sheet of loose leaf and began to copy it in perfect print.

About four minutes later, when he was done, Jeremy slid it into a drawer and locked it, putting the key on top of a shelf.

He sat down, once more looking at his rough draft.

Then there was a knock on the door, and Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita came in. "Come on Einstein, we're having meatballs tonight for supper!" Odd said. He walked up to Jeremy and looked at his paper.

"Ooh, what's this?" he asked, snatching the paper and jumping to the side before Jeremy could reply.

"ODD! Give that back right now!" he exclaimed, lunging for the paper. But the sneaky little devil pulled it just out of reach. Then, he started to read it.

"Aelita, when I'm with you- oof!" Odd yelped. Jeremy had given up trying to take the paper, and just decided to tackle him. On the floor, he took advantage of Odd's surprise and snatched the paper, stuffing it into his pocket.

He flushed scarlet. Odd jumped up and brushed himself off.

"What was that paper?" he asked with a smirk. Jeremy's cheeks turned redder. "Nothing," he replied.

"It sure seemed like something to me," Odd snickered.

"I _told_ you, it's nothing!" Jeremy protested. "Let's go to supper," he said, walking out the door.

Odd looked at the others and shrugged.

They soon caught up with Jeremy. They tried a few times to coax him into telling them what it was, but he would just respond by turning red and saying it was nothing. They had supper, and later Aelita pulled him away from the rest of the group, sitting on a bench.

"Jeremy, what was that paper about?" she asked. He felt heat rush to his cheeks. "You'll see soon enough," he said softly. Aelita looked surprised. "You'll show me?" she asked. Jeremy nodded. "Just not today," he said.

"When?" she asked. "I can't tell you," he replied.

"Ok," Aelita smiled. Getting up, she gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Bye Jeremy," she said shyly. "Uh… b-bye," Jeremy stuttered back, turning scarlet.

She walked away. A little dazed, Jeremy walked back to his room. At about eleven o'clock, He got out of bed and got the key off the shelf, unlocking the drawer. He pulled the paper out, and folded it up, putting it in an envelope. Then he labeled it.

Making sure there was no one in the hall, he slowly opened his door and tiptoed down the hall, upstairs to the girls' dorm. He made sure he found the right dorm, and slipped under her door. Then he tiptoed back downstairs and into his room, climbing in bed and removing his glasses.

"I hope she likes it," Jeremy said to himself, before turning over and falling asleep.

The next morning he was awoken by a rather rude noise.

"Jeremy! Aelita's fallen in love with Herve!" Odd screamed into his ear.

"Be quiet Odd!" Jeremy groaned, turning over. "He's awake!" Odd announced to Ulrich, who was standing in the doorway. "About time. We were trying to wake you for almost a minute!" he said. "If we don't hurry there'll be no hot water left," Ulrich said.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he said, swinging his feet to the ground and rubbing his eyes, slipping his glasses on.

His phone on his desk buzzed. Jeremy went to pick it up, and it was a text from Aelita: _Please come to my room. _

"I wonder what she would want," he asked himself.

"Was it your girlfriend?" Odd smirked. Jeremy turned red and ignored the comment. "It's from Aelita, she wants me to go to her room," he said.

"Why?" Ulrich asked. Jeremy shook his head. "I don't know."

Jeremy started to walk out the door, but Odd stopped him. "We'll come with you," he said. Jeremy hesitated. Whatever Aelita wanted to talk to him about might be private.

But he knew denying him would only confirm his feelings for Aelita. "Fine…" he sighed.

Together, they made their way toward her room.

**Aelita…**

Aelita yawned and stretched, preparing herself for another boring day. She swung her feet off the bed, standing up, barefoot. She gathered her shower kit, and headed out the door.

Then she felt something weird under her foot.

An envelope. She picked it up. It said printed on the front: _For Aelita. _

Curious, she opened it and pulled out a sheet off folded loose leaf. Sitting on the bed, she began to read.

It was titled: _When I'm with you._

_Aelita,  
_

_When I'm with you, my heart speeds up._

_When I'm with you, my thoughts desert me._

_When I'm with you, my knees feel weak._

_When I'm with you, I have no desire._

_When I'm with you, my world is bliss._

_Your beautiful emerald eyes, sparkling like gems._

_Your beautiful pink hair, softer than silk._

_Your beautiful heart, so kind, caring, loving._

_When I'm with you, my angel Aelita._

_Happy Valentine's Day, Love Jeremy. _

Some little part in the back of her mind registered it was Valentine's Day, but she ignored it. "Oh Jeremy," she gasped to herself. She felt tears well up in her eyes; tears of infinite happiness. She had no idea Jeremy felt this way about her, or could express it this way.

Her heart swelled, and she thought it would burst. She texted Jeremy, telling him to come to her room.

The tears mentioned earlier streamed down her face. About two minutes later, Jeremy, Ulrich, and Odd came into her room, still in pajamas like her. Jeremy saw her crying and immediately ran to her side, the others following.

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly.

"I… I got your letter," she said past tears. For one horrible, terrible, awful moment, Jeremy thought he had upset her with the letter, and he felt his heart being emptied out, then ripped to shreds by giant claws.

"It… it was wonderful!" she sniffed, hugging him. Jeremy felt his heart being put back together, and it was bigger than ever. After a moment of shock, he hugged her back.

"Jeremy…. I had no idea you… you felt this way," she said, crying into his shirt. He turned pink. "I do Aelita, I really do," Jeremy said back. Aelita pulled away and wiped at her tears.

Putting both of her hands on his shoulders, she brought him into a kiss. Somewhere, there was a click and a flash, but no one noticed.

"Awww!" said the group of girls at Aelita's door. There were about ten of them. On their way to the showers, they had heard Aelita crying and wanted to see what was up. They had heard the whole exchange.

Aelita turned cherry red and pulled away, turning to the girls.

"That's so cute!" Sadie said. "About time," sniffed Sissi. "Go Aelita!" Katelyn cheered. Odd grinned. "Looks like you've got some adoring fans, princess!" he exclaimed. Aelita smiled and her cheeks darkened.

"Jeremy, Jeremy?" she asked, turning around. He was red in the face, and totally frozen like a board, arms straight on each side. "Guys, could you um…?" she asked.

"Don't worry, we've got him," Ulrich said, him and Odd hoisting Jeremy and bringing him away.

Aelita got her shower kit and walked to the shower with the girls.

"Congratulations!" Jenny said. "What does the note say?" Emily asked. "Yeah what does it say?" asked Melanie. All of a sudden, all the girls wanted to see the note.

Aelita was red beyond belief. "Ok, you can see the note," she said smiling. Sadie took it and read it aloud.

With each line Aelita got redder and redder, and thought she would cry again from the heartfelt words.

"When I'm with you, my angel Aelita. Happy Valentine's day, love Jeremy."

There was a collective "Awww!" as they heard the end. "That's so sweet!" Katelyn said. "Yeah Aelita, you're lucky to have such a good boyfriend!" Emily exclaimed. Aelita thought her cheeks would burst into flame if the girls kept this up.

"He's not…" Aelita mumbled.

"What! He's not your boyfriend yet?" Jenny asked. "Well…no…" she said quietly. "You two are impossible!" Sissi huffed. "Remind me to give you a talk about that," she said.

Fortunately for Aelita, they got to the bathroom and some of the girls in the group instantly told the other girls in the bathroom what had happened.

When Aelita came out of the showers with her hair wet, she was bombarded with questions. "Is it true you kissed him?" one asked. "Did you really cry when you read the letter?" another inquired. "Umm…" Aelita said, turning red.

"I've got to go now," she said, hurrying out of the bathroom.

**Jeremy…**

Odd and Ulrich brought Jeremy back to his room, and after much finger snapping and yelling, he snapped out of his daze. "Ready to shower, Romeo?" Odd asked.

Jeremy blushed. "Yes," he said, getting his shower kit. Luckily for Jeremy, word had not gotten around yet do the boys knew nothing of the incident. Unfortunately, by the time they got out and changed, word had already spread around the school, thanks to the girls.

On the way to breakfast, Jeremy and Aelita were in a science-y conversation when William walked up to him.

"Hey Jeremy, congrats. I heard you finally got Aelita," he said as he held up the latest issue of the Kadic news, winking at him and giving him a thumbs up.

Jeremy flushed beet red. Aelita flushed scarlet. "It's about time you two got together!" he laughed, patting Jeremy on the back so hard, he jerked forward and his glasses almost fell off.

"Anyway, congratulations!" William said before walking away.

"Erm…" said Jeremy awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

They kept on walking, but this time there was no conversation, only awkward silence. Sissi passed them. "Bout' time you hooked up with him, Mrs. Einstein!" she sniffed, waving the issue in Aelita's face.

"You go girl!" said Natalie as she passed them, showing her the newspaper. With each comment, Jeremy and Aelita got redder and redder, until they thought their cheeks would catch on fire.

On their seemingly endless way to the cafeteria, they passed a group of girls, who cheered for Aelita. They also passed a group of boys, who cheered for Jeremy.

When they finally made it to the cafeteria, they sat at their normal table. Everyone had issues of the news.

Odd took one look at them and couldn't resist commenting. "It's not that hot outside, is it?" He asked with a grin. They ignored him.

"Everyone was acting weird today," Aelita said, picking at her food.

"Oh well yeah," Odd said, shoveling food into his mouth. "The whole school's been waiting for you guys to hook up. Don't look at me like that, it's true," he said as they gave him surprised stares.

"Well, they're probably right," said Aelita. "We should've been a couple a long time ago," she said quietly.

She blushed heavily.

Summoning up his courage, Jeremy kissed her on the cheek, blushing furiously. "Oh!" Aelita gasped as her eyes flew open in surprise. This was the first time Jeremy had kissed her by himself.

Despite her flushed face, a broad grin broke out. "Jeremy!" she laughed. Aelita put one hand on his cheek, and turned it so he was looking at him. "Such a cute face," she whispered, before leaning in to kiss him.

She pulled away after a few seconds, and he was grinning like a fool. "Looks like you got yourself a girlfriend!" Odd whooped loudly, attracting more than a few curious stares.

"I should write letters to you more often," he laughed. Giving him another kiss on the cheek, Aelita said softly:

"I'd love that. Boyfriend."


End file.
